Gibraltar español
by Kuri115
Summary: ¡Capítulo 2 subido! - Inglaterra pretende aclarar con Antonio varios asuntos antes de dejarle definitivamente tranquilo. Leve UKxSpain. OC Gibraltar.
1. Capítulo 1

Advertencias: Ni España ni Inglaterra son míos, sino de Hidekaz, Gibraltar en cambio es un personaje conjunto creado por una amiga y por mí :3

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar español:<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

-Ya sabes lo que hay, _Spain_ –Insistió el rubio mientras paseaba de brazos cruzados por el despacho del mencionado. En un instante se dejó caer en un sillón, inclinándose y enfrentándole con la mirada-. No quiero que esto vaya mucho más lejos, te dejaré en paz con ese maldito rey francés si me das lo que te he pedido.

El hispano frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Ante todo quería que esa estúpida guerra acabara y que su rey fuese Felipe, pero no quería pagar el precio que Inglaterra le exigía.

-Menorca –Repitió recordando las palabras con las que había entrado el rubio en su despacho, dándose esos aires de superioridad que siempre se daba cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

-Eso mismo.

Ahora fue el mayor quien se incorporó, acercándose hasta la ventana más cercana para mirar a través de ella. El sol brillaba, como era normal en aquellas tierras, sin embargo aquello no le llenaba de alegría, ni apartaba sus preocupaciones como había hecho en otros momentos. En aquel instante le importaba más elegir la opción adecuada, aquella que asegurase su seguridad, valga la redundancia, aunque aquello supusiese darle aquel gusto al inglés.

-¿Y bien? –oyó la voz del menor, sonando molesta e impaciente por el largo rato que se estaba tomando el otro para decidirse.

Finalmente el español pensó en la opción que elegiría, e iba a comunicársela cuando oyó un ruido que provenía de la puerta. Sonaba como a pasos, pasos ágiles y rápidos. Se giró a tiempo para ver como un pequeño corría dentro de la sala e iba a toda velocidad a abrazarse con fuerza a su pierna, ante la mirada en ese momento perpleja y sorprendida del rubio.

-¡Mi mamá es mía y no la comparto con nadie! –exclamó el pequeño, quien fulminaba al extraño visitante inglés con una verde e intensa mirada que mezclaba un intento de parecer serio y amenazante con el leve brillo de temor que éste le provocaba.

El español se enterneció al oírle y le acarició con cariño la espalda. Por cosas como esa era por lo que adoraba tanto a sus pequeños, aunque no llegaba a entender por qué le llamaban mamá si siempre les había dicho que era su padre.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una fuerte carcajada y el ruido del sillón donde estaba acomodado el inglés cuando éste se levantó. Rodeó el escritorio donde el castaño tenía todas sus cosas y se acercó a la cómica pareja sin apartar la vista del pequeño. Éste al percatarse de que el otro acortaba distancias, se escondió más tras la pierna de Antonio, quien pasó a mirar desconfiado a Arthur.

-Qué osado, ¿no, criajo? –le espetó el rubio ladeando una sonrisa que hizo gruñir al español.

-Es Gibraltar. –contestó éste molesto por cómo había llamado Arthur a su pequeño.

Éste se fijó bien en el niño, tenía los ojos verdes como el español. En realidad era bastante parecido a él, aunque parecía tener el pelo un poco más claro. Aquel pequeño le había llamado la atención desde que entró, parecía tener mucha maña y mucha fuerza además de ser valiente. Lo intuía a pesar de que era tan pequeñito.

-¡Deja en paz a mi mamá! –volvió a exclamar el más joven, tratando en vano de espantar al inglés de allí.

Aquella insistencia hizo sonreír de nuevo a Arthur. Ya sabía lo que quería, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de exigírselo también al castaño, aprovechando que ahora sólo podía darle lo que le pedía si él a cambio quería quedarse con ese rey que tantas ganas tenía de que gobernase allí.

-Quiero también a este niño, _Anthony_.

La exigencia del inglés pilló totalmente desprevenido a Antonio. Escondió al joven aun más tras su pierna y encaró a Arthur, hablando no muy alto para que el menor no les oyese.

-Él no estaba dentro del trato –espetó frunciendo el ceño, añadiendo después en un murmullo-. Y no me llames así.

-Tú lo has dicho, no lo estaba, ahora sí –sentenció por su parte el rubio-. Dámelo junto con Menorca y me iré.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

-Para nada.

El mayor de todos chasqueó la lengua. No quería deshacerse de otro de sus pequeños también. Ya le costaba hacerlo sólo con Menorca como para tener también que renunciar al pequeño Gibraltar, aunque conocía al inglés y sabía que si se encaprichaba con algo no iba a parar de rondarle hasta hacerse con él, además, tenía el consuelo de que esa vez no lo hacía en vano.

-Al menos prométeme que vas a cuidarles –Farfulló accediendo resignado.

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando escuchó a Antonio. Sabía que aquello era que aceptaba su trato.

-Se convertirán en parte de _mi _territorio. Está claro.

El castaño miró de reojo al pequeño Gibraltar, quien a su vez les miraba confundido a ambos. No les había podido escuchar bien y no entendía tampoco de qué iba el asunto. Se agachó y le abrazó con fuerza, temiendo no poder a volver a verle en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el pequeño cayó en que le tocaba irse con el rubio, no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a aquél que le había criado durante tanto tiempo y a quien respetaba a pesar de todo lo rebelde que era con él a veces, sollozando cosas en español que el inglés no pudo entender.

El castaño le cogió en brazos intentando a pesar de todo mantener la compostura, sobre todo cuando, una vez el inglés, quien seguía con su satisfecha sonrisa a pesar de la escena, tuvo en brazos al pequeño, éste estiro sus cortos bracitos hacia Antonio, quien tuvo que contener las ganas de volver a arrebatárselo de los brazos y quedárselo.

-Vete ya. –murmuró con la voz entrecortada, irónicamente deseoso de que el otro se fuese de allí ya con el menor para no tener que seguir con ese mal rato.

Se sentó en su sillón y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Arthur se marchó de allí sin decir nada, con el pequeño Gibraltar en brazos y lloriqueando contra su hombro.

Fue cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse cuando terminó de derrumbarse, sintiéndose completamente impotente al no haber podido hacer otra cosa y haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y continuará :)<strong>

**La verdad es que al principio pensaba hace un one shot algo larguito, pero como después de escribir esto vi que se me iba a quedar demasiado largo, he preferido separarlo por capítulos.**

**Este capítulo en especial está basado en el Tratado de Utrech de 1713, que finalizó la guerra de sucesión española y España tuvo que ceder ambos territorios (Gibraltar y Menorca) a Inglaterra, además de otros más a otros países (Y yo me centro en estos porque sí xD)**

**Pero en fin, dejad review bonito si os ha gustado, y si no también. Las criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gibraltar español:**

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba agotado. Tener allí a esos dos enanos podía llegar a ser abrumador, y más si se trataba de los primeros días que tenía que cargar con ellos. Gibraltar y Menorca, esos dos pequeños que acabó por quitarle al español ahora estaban bajo su poder, y no eran nada parecidos, por lo que tratarles era más difícil ya que no podía hacerlo por igual.

Aunque Menorca era más tranquilita y acabó por acostumbrarse rápido a estar con Arthur, no podía dejar de hacer travesuras típicas de niños, y si además tenía la ayuda de Gibraltar, aquello se volvía peor. Gibraltar era, si se podía decir así, todo lo contrario que la chica: un terremoto. Corría y saltaba por donde pillaba huyendo del inglés, lo que más de una vez le había hecho acabar llorando por algún golpe o caída. Por suerte la niña de vez en cuando le había ayudado inconscientemente a calmar a Gibraltar con su quietud, haciéndolo todo un poco, y sólo un poco, más fácil.

También solía tenerlo más fácil cuando Alfred se pasaba por su casa. Él parecía tener mano de santo con ambos críos. Los tenía calmaditos y casi no le causaban problemas, lo que le daba más rabia a Arthur, porque se suponía que los pequeños tenían que hacerle caso a él, no al idiota de América.

Poco tiempo después comenzó por fin a hacerse respetar por ambos niños. Bueno, quizá no tanto como a él le gustaría, pero al menos no tenía que correr detrás del chico para que no hiciese alguna travesura grave de las suyas.

Fue entonces cuando el español comenzó a reclamar de nuevo sus territorios. No tuvo más remedio que devolverle a Menorca, pero se negó en rotundo a hacer lo mismo con Gibraltar, Gabriel, como el español ya le dijo que se llamaba. Era irónico después de los problemas que le había dado y seguía dando, pero aquel chico valía mucho y lo sabía. Y se negaba a devolvérselo.

A pesar de que la ida de Menorca hizo que Arthur pudiese estar más pendiente de Gibraltar, éste seguía tan rebelde como siempre. No sólo no hacía caso del inglés, sino que, además de que ya sabía defenderse con el idioma y su nivel era ya aceptable, seguía hablándole en español a propósito para molestarle.

Y a aquello había que sumar además los espectáculos a la hora de la comida.

Aquellas horas eran las peores para ambos. Arthur trataba de hacerle comer, pero el pequeño lo rechazaba todo. Arthur terminaba enfadándose por eso, quien acabó por llegar al extremo en el que o el niño se comía su comida, o no comía.

Podía parecer de lo más cruel, pero Arthur no lo hacía por hacer. Gibraltar llegaba a pasar noches sin cenar o incluso un día entero sin probar bocado, pero aquella era la única comida que podría tomar allí, y no tenía más remedio que acostumbrarse a ella.

A pesar de todo, Arthur ya le había cogido cariño al joven, y Gabriel cada vez se acostumbraba más a estar allí, aunque con sus prontos rebeldes de niño. Arthur ya notaba el cambio.

Las noches eran para ellos los momentos más relajados del día, aunque Arthur atribuía aquello a que Gibraltar debía de estar agotado de todo el día, al igual que él.

Era en aquel momento, además, cuando se notaba que tanto tiempo juntos no sólo había servido para pelear. Y Arthur casi se deshacía cuando un pequeño muchacho de cabello castaño clarito (más clarito que cuando le vio por primera vez) se acercaba a él en pijama y comenzaba llamando su atención:

—Inglaterra, digo… daddy —se corrigió el pequeño sabiendo que el inglés insistía en que le llamase así.

El aludido apartaba la mirada del libro que leía y le miraba. Era extraño que el chico entrase en su habitación así como así, aunque cuando lo hacía solía ser por algo que necesitaba. ¿Y desde cuándo había empezado a llamarle así? Le miraba esperando que continuase.

—¿Me lees un cuento?

Y entonces Arthur cerraba su libro y, esbozando una sonrisita se movía invitando al pequeño a acomodarse sobre su cama, cogía otro libro que tenía sobre su mesita, preparado para ocasiones como aquella, y entre los dos elegían el cuento que el inglés le leería aquella noche.

Era por momentos como ese por los que Arthur le había acabado cogiendo tanto cariño a Gibraltar.

Finalmente el pequeño acababa dormido en su cama. Arthur dejaba el libro donde lo tenía antes y posaba un beso de buenas noches sobre la frente del chico antes de tumbarse a su lado.

Aunque aquellas escenas acabaron por desaparecer.

Pese a que la infancia de Gibraltar fue de lo más caótica para ambos, conforme Gabriel fue creciendo se perdieron muchos de esos momentos: el cuento antes de dormir, las peleas con la comida… Sin embargo el inglés no podía quejarse, todo su esfuerzo estaba dando sus frutos.

Gibraltar aún tenía dos lados bien diferenciados: tenía su cara más española, aquel lado rebelde que más le fastidiaba a Arthur y que éste tanto se preocupaba en, si no podía hacerlo desaparecer, por lo menos ocultar. Y también tenía aquel carácter formal y respetuoso que había ido sacando después de tanto tiempo con Arthur.

Poco a poco fue además entendiendo los motivos por los que España le cedió, quizá algo exagerados por el inglés, pero que acabaron provocando que el joven, ya entrando en la adolescencia, tuviese una época de odio por la nación española y tratase de evitar completamente todo lo referido a lo español.

Pero conforme siguió creciendo aquello se le fue pasando. Pese a que ya no sentía el mismo odio que antes, él lo tenía claro: no quería dejar de ser británico.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin lo subí :'D Quise hacerlo a primeros de mes pero no me dio tiempo y despues me fui de viaje, perdón~ :'3<strong>

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
